Definitions
by Princesscupcakes
Summary: A take on how Hermione's past relationships affected her and her views on them.  Oneshot, K.


**A/N: I own nothing! It all belongs to Ms. Rowling and her publishing house and their affiliates! You know the drill. Read. Go bake cupcakes. Share cupcakes.**

Hermione had been in many different kinds of relationships with men in her life. Each one shaped her in a way, she supposed. After all, that's what relationships are about...

Her dad. He was a dentist, as stated often. When she was younger, he wanted her to be one as well, to follow her mother and his path. When they found out she was a witch, he changed his mind. After all, he once said, what are gifts like that for if you never use them? She was very much a daddy's girl. He supported her, loved her, gave her anything she wanted. He drove her hard to succeed, but he never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do. He was the best father a girl could have, in her opinion.

Despite what Rita Skeeter claimed, Hermione had actually never felt anything for Harry beyond that of a best friend and sister. She loved Harry, oh yes she did, but not in that way. Never in that way. Harry was her brother, one of her two closest friends, the one who shared a similar background with her. She, when she was younger and even now, would have given her life to make sure Harry lived. And she knew that he would do that do the same for her. She never loved him romantically though.

Gilderoy Lockhart was another one, she supposed. After all, he was her first crush. It didn't turn out well, but he was most definitely her first real crush. She defended him to Harry and Ron all the time and believed he could do no wrong. She would sleep with the letter he sent her when she was in the hospital wing under her pillow and when she found out what he was really like, it crushed her. She had only seen the glittering smile and honey-sweet deception he put up. She learned not to judge by covers after that.

Neville Longbottom... He wasn't so close to her as to be a brother, but he was a good friend of hers. Brave, yes. But he needed her. He needed her help and that's why she always stuck near him. It was a bit of the mother coming out in her. He needed her to succeed in class and she could never resist someone in need, especially academic need. Why else would she have always been doing everyone else's homework for them?

Viktor Krum. Her first love. She still wrote to him sometimes and after she and Ron had married, they even went and visited him in Bulgaria. She had worried the entire time that it would be awkward, but it actually wasn't...But anyway, Viktor. She had loved him. She was a silly fourteen year old, caught up in the glitz and glammor of a famous, older celebrity. A celebrity that not only paid attention to her, but told her that he felt the same way about her. What girl could resist that? Not her anyway. And she loved being in a relationship with him while it lasted. But in the end, it couldn't last. How could it? She was fifteen when it was over. Still in school. He was eighteen and out of school, starting his own life. They both knew to end it.

Cormac McLaggen, oh Cormac. Well, where to start? She never liked him. She only went out with him to make Ron jealous in sixth year. And well, surely the fact that she confunded him in the Keeper tryouts that year as well should say something? But nonetheless, she never really liked him. She found him boorish, rude, arrogant, and overly cocky. She knew he liked her, but still, it was probably a good thing she left him under the mistletoe at Slughorn's party. Kissing Cormac McLaggen might actually have been one of the top ten worst experiences of her life had she not left him there. And this was not an exaggeration.

But at last, there was Ron. Ron. Ronald. Whatever she felt like calling him, he was hers. She loved him, she knew that much. She didn't know how long she had loved him, certainly she knew by sixth year, that's why she went out with Cormac McLaggen. She supposed the feelings began in second year, looking back. But she didn't know what they were. They were different from her crush on Lockhart or any other boy she liked. But as time went on, she realized just how much she loved him. After sixth year, it was almost as if they were unofficially together. It wasn't truly serious yet, but it was almost as if they both acknowledged feelings for one another and wanted to give it a try, though this was never spoken out loud. When he left after his fight with Harry during the hunt for the Horcruxes, she was devastated. She truly did not know if he was going to come back. And she supposed she should have been upset because without him it would be much harder to find the Horcruxes. But no. She was upset because he left her. And when he came back...Well, it felt as though not even the heavens could contain the joy she felt at seeing him again. Of course, everything fell together during that kiss at the Battle of Hogwarts. After that, they knew. They both knew. When he proposed a year later, after her graduation from Hogwarts and obtainment of her N.E.W.T.s, it came as no surprise to anyone. She had her happily ever after.

But even then, there was one more male in her life that shaped her. Her son, Hugo. Two years younger than Rose and already a little Mama's boy, despite his young age. Sweet natured, shy, and loving. She already knew that when Rose, that curious little being of hers, went to Hogwarts, she was going to sob. She couldn't imagine how she would react when her baby boy went. He was her angel, completely opposite from Rose in so many ways. While Rose was a curious child with a fiery temper and a competitive attitude, Hugo was more go with the flow and sweet. She loved them both equally, of course. But she had always wanted a son, so Hugo was in many ways more fun for her. Hugo was her sweet little angel, her mama's boy, her youngest child. She had always been defined by her intelligence and her competitive attitude, which Rose got from her, but now, after having two children, she enjoyed being defined by motherhood. And of course, it didn't hurt that she obviously had the most well-behaved children on earth.

**A/N: Normally, I don't write a bottom Author's Note. But I wanted to share with you. :) So in my school's Latin Club (Yes, I'm a member) we're building a trebuchet. Well, we've already built it. We're in painting mode now. So we meet after school every Thursday/Friday and paint. So since tomorrow is my birthday, I made cupcakes for the club! Red Velvet, so they're going to be utterly amazing. Well, that's my story for sharing time. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
